Becoming Brooke
by dannibobs101
Summary: Brooke has always had a rough life and always felt alone. That is until she found out that she had a sister, a sister named Phoenix Benedict. Can she learn to trust this new family, and will they be able to save her from her life of misery. When she finds her gift, she finds something incredible.. Her soul finder.
1. Chapter 1

Life is going good for the Benedicts, Until one day Zed has a vision that will change everything. Brooke White is a girl who just wants to leave it all behind, she hates the idea of family. All they have ever done is let her down. Until she finds a sister she never new existed and a love she never knew possible in the form of tall dark and handsome. Will Brooke find the courage to leave her past behind? - My first fanfiction - please be nice!

Will's POV

It was still dark when I woke up to the commotion in the house. I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. A perk of my gift is that I always knew when something was going on, I knew this had to be something important. My shirt and jeans from yesterday were on the chair next to my bed so I quickly flung them on and headed out into the kitchen.

The kitchen large kitchen looked tiny with the amount of Benedict's stuffed into it. My eyes quickly turned to Phoenix who looked teary, her green eyes as wide as saucers. 'what's going on?' I demanded. My voice gruff from sleep.

Everyone stood in silence and turned to look at Zed. He suddenly looked sheepish. 'I had a vision' He said quickly, pausing before continuing. 'I am ninety - nine percent sure that the girl I saw in my Vision is Pheonix's sister'. Pheonix's eyes filled with tears she looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. My brother Yves put a comforting arm around her as she sobbed. I felt bad for her, she had been through enough trauma without adding long lost family to the mix.

Trace, who was stood next to me, began to speak. 'Pheonix, I understand this must be difficult and you must want answers, I just want you to know that if you wish it, I will not rest until I have found her. She sobbed again, this time sky went over and pulled her in for a hug. 'What if she is alone out there like I was?' she shrieked began to pace the room.

Mum put a comforting hand on Pheonix. 'We will find her hunny, I promise'.

I felt a bit useless in this conversation but I added that I would do anything they needed and help in any way that I could. Everyone was far too wired to go back to sleep so I padded over to the kitchen and flicked the switch on the kettle.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Trace and Victor were working with the police department to try and find out any information that they could. They started with the area where Pheonix had grew up and worked from there. Crystal was sat with Pheonix for several hours trying to find a link to the girl Zed had seen. I was on emotional damage control, and coffee service. By 10pm everyone was exhausted but we had a name and a rough location. Brooke White, south Devon.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke POV

I couldn't stop the tears before they fell. The sobs came loud and messy but the beach was empty. Nobody could hear me over the sound of the waves and the rain. My clothes were soaked through but I really didn't care. Once the tears had subsided, I walked up the beach onto the promenade. My teeth were chattering now and I knew I needed to warm up fast but I would rather freeze out here than go back home. It was only 5pm so a few of the shops were still open. I popped into a cafe that looked out onto the sea and bought a small coffee to warm me up. It was more money than I would usually spend, I never get to keep any of my earnings but I managed to hide a little bit away for times like these.

I could see my face in the window, It was pale and thin, my green eyes like saucers. A purple-red bruise was forming around my left eye. Thanks to my dad's pure hatred of me. My hair was mostly dry where it had been under my coat, it was a rich brown and fell down my back in ringlets. I took off my wet coat and hung it on the back of the chair. The cafe was mostly empty to my relief although the one lady sat in the corner with librarian glasses shot me a concerned look.

My phone rang in my pocket, I jumped, not expecting it. I took it out and my heart dropped. It was Dad. He was probably wondering why I wasn't home, He was probably ready for round two. I declined the call and turned off my phone. A beating was inevitable so I figured I'd just have some freedom for a bit longer. I suddenly began to feel quite faint, I hadn't eaten in days, Dad is always so funny when it comes to what I'm allowed to eat. Recently it's been nothing. I shovelled in the sugar in an attempt to raise my sugar levels. The bell on the door rang as a large group of people entered. The little blond girl and a tall brown haired girl sat down at a table and the men they were with went up to order. I wondered what it would be like to have friends like that. I noticed then that the brown haired girl looked similar to me, we had the same hair, same facial features and same green eyes. My mind drifted off to a doppelgänger program I had watched once and it made me laugh internally. I carried on sipping my coffee and staring out at the rain and the waves.

I couldn't help but listen into their conversation, I didn't have much else to do. The brown haired girl was teary eyed and one of the men, he had a chiselled face and glasses was comforting her. From what I could make out, she had come here to find someone but not been successful. Maybe she was looking for her long lost dad or something. Mind you, I'd happily lose my dad and never find him again. One of the other Men spoke, He had short black hair and stubble. He was someone that would not look out of place in a mens magazine. I couldn't help but look at him. 'Phee … don't worry, this is only day one. We have a name now and we are getting closer, I mean how many Brooke Whites are there?' 'Thanks will' she said.

I froze, that was one hell of a coincidence if it was one. What did they want with me. Did they work for my dad? Did he tell them I didn't come home. Questions filled my mind and I began to panic. I would just have to ask them, my life couldn't get any worse. I stood up from the chair, the legs screeched along the wooden floor and they turned to look at me.

I took a breath and walked towards the table. The girl with the brown hair, Phoenix I think looked straight at me, and then straight at my black eye. 'are you okay hunny?' She looked concerned. They all did.

'actually no, I overheard you talking. My name is Brooke, Brooke White. You were talking about me. If you work for my dad you can tell him to keel over and die because I am done'.

They look at me in utter shock, like I just flew out of the sky or something. I realised I needed to sit down, the dizziness was rising in me and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I pulled it together as the brown haired girl spoke. 'I think Brooke, I am your sister'.

With that revelation the dizziness emerged in full force. The man with his arm on Phoenix began to stand. 'there is something wrong, her energy is dangerously low'.

The world began to spin and I began to lose balance. 'Will quick!' Shouted Phoenix. He jumped towards me. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Will's POV

I managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Phoenix was hysterical and not even Yves could calm her down. The lady behind the counter in the cafe ran over asking us if we needed an ambulance. I explained that she was Phoenix's sister and she just needed to go home. I checked her over while Yves phoned Xav. He had come down to the house in Devon too but had been out shopping with Crystal all day. 'Yves calm down, bring her back to the house and I will take a look at her, just check she is stable and her airways are clear. It just sounds like low blood sugar to me'.

I picked her up in my arms, she was light, really light and soaking wet which definitely did not help the situation. She was still unconscious but her pulse was strong. I carried her to the car and held her on my lap as we drove home. Phee was sat next to me. I know she was freaking out even though she tried to keep it together. Zed and sky had gone first on the bike and Yves was driving us.

When we got back Xav was waiting. Crystal, Zed and Sky were awkwardly hovering, desperate for a way to help. I led brook down on the sofa and Phee and Sky began peeling off her wet outer layers. What I saw shocked me. Not only was she beyond thin, she was covered in bruises and burns, some of them looked incredibly painful. Phee gasped and started crying while Sky fetched blankets.

Once the blankets were on she began to warm up. Xav tried his hardest to erase any pain but we just had to wait for her to come round.

I made everyone a coffee, sky and phee a tea. 'I can't believe this, just look at her' Phee said through her sobs. 'if I'd have known sooner, this might not have happened'. 'And why did she think we were working for her dad, who is he? Did he do this to her?'.

'phee love, its okay. We can help her now and that's the main thing' sky said sweetly. She popped an arm on her shoulder. 'yes exactly' said Yves.

I looked over at the sofa, she looked so peaceful. I couldn't help but notice that behind the bruising, she was absolutely beautiful. Very much like phee but she lacked that fierceness and instead showed vulnerability.

According to Trace's detective skills, she was 19 and her birthday was July 24th. Just one day after mine. If she was a savant, I had to at least see if she was my soul finder.


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke's POV

I woke feeling groggy, I was led on something extremely comfortable and couldn't establish where I was. I sat bolt upright so quickly I nearly fell off the sofa. I looked around the room. A fire was burning in the grate and I was in a cottage of some sorts. The interior was cosy but that did nothing to ease my panic.

The man from the cafe entered the room 'she is awake phee!' He said. I looked at him in utter confusion. 'What is going on? What am I doing here I demanded?.

Phoenix walked into the room and walked over to me. She went to sit down beside me on the sofa then hesitated. 'Is it okay if I sit down?' She asked. 'Sure' I Said 'please just tell me what's going on?'

She gave me a sympathetic smile. 'You fainted at the cafe, I should imagine because you haven't eaten in days, that's what Xav said' she pointed to another man stood by the fire, I'd not met him before. 'I brought you back here because I could sense something wasn't right with you, I am your sister'.

The memories from the Cafe came flooding back, I was so embarrassed I face planted in front of everyone. 'My mum left when I was one, she met some guy that swept her off her feet in Spain apparently, I suppose it's plausible. I said, trying to hide my obvious terror at being in some random's house.

'That random guy in Spain, was my dad' replied Phoenix. Oh my god, terror filled my whole body, speaking of dads, I'm going to be dead.

'Where is my phone' I demanded. Panic rising in my voice. Phoenix handed it to me and I switched it on. 99 miss calls… oh lord I was in trouble. Just as I was looking through the endless messages, my phone rang again. It was my dad.

'i need to go' I shouted. I stood up quickly, the dizziness flooding me again, I still hadn't eaten. The man called Xav ran over. 'You need to eat first, you are starving' he ordered.

Much to my annoyance, he was right. I wouldn't even make it to the door without collapsing. Five minutes later a bowl of soup was placed in my hands, the smell almost killed me, I hadn't eaten in so long I just wanted to eat forever and ever.

I still didn't trust these people but if it was a choice between these strangers and my dad… well no choice really.

I sat chatting to Phoenix while I ate my soup, the more we talked the more things made sense, I hadn't really believed the idea at first but now it was almost certain we were sisters. That and the fact we look strikingly similar, accept I'm a skeleton and she's like a goddess. She introduced me to everyone. There was Zed and Sky, Xav and Crystal, Will, Uriel, Victor, Trace and of course her boyfriend Yves and then his parents Karla and Saul. It sounded nice, I couldn't imagine that kind of family where you are loved and cherished but I live in a different world.

We were in the middle of talking about our mother when a loud bang came on the door, followed by shouts. Shouts I recognised. It was my Dad.


	5. Chapter 5

Will POV

I clicked on the kettle. I could hear low voices from the lounge which meant Brooke was awake. I thought back to her in my arms as I carried her out of the cafe and how light she was. According to Xav, she was severely underweight and I couldn't help but wonder what kind of life she led.

The kettle started steaming and I grabbed the mugs from a cabinet above the sink. A loud knock, followed by loud shouts jolted me from my thoughts. I ran through to the lounge where Brooke was in a state of pure panic. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she scurried to the door, knocking Xav out of the way. Pheonix jumped to her feet and ran towards Brooke, her outstretched hand grabbing onto her sister. 'You can't leave with him, we can help you' she said in a pained voice.

'You don't understand what he is like, I need to go!' Brooke said. She trembled as she spoke. Her fear obvious. A surge of protectiveness rose in me 'Brooke, we can help you' I said, trying to remain calm. Her eyes flickered to me for a second before she turned and raised the latch on the door.

It swung open, nearly hitting Brooke in the face. He looked angry, no his face was beyond angry. He said nothing and grabbed Brooke by the wrist. Xav and I lurched forwards but she shook her head in protest. 'I am taking my daughter home' His voice echoed through the cottage. Then I noticed, a shiny black revolver in the small of Brooke's back.

_He has a gun _I shouted telepathically to Xav and Pheonix, _We can't aggravate him, he might use it._

Pheonix looked terrified at this information.

Before we could come up with a plan he had edged out of cottage door and begun to move towards the car. I made a small step towards Brooke and then the gun was pointed at my face.

'Get in the car girl or I will shoot him' He yelled. Without any further encouragement Brooke hurried down the path and into the shiny black range rover parked outside. 'please let her go' Phoenix screamed. It was too late, he had got into the car and they were driving away.

Pheonix collapsed to the ground, the tears coming uncontrollably. I put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Xav had pulled out his phone and started talking to someone, it must have been dad because I could hear the concern on the other end of the line. Xav hung up 'the rest of the family are coming, they are picking up Yves on the way, we will find her phoenix. He said. Dad said to reach out to her telepathically and try and get a location. They are getting the first flight, they will be here in 4 hours.

A feeling of dread rose in me, I hoped that she would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke POV

The second he got in the car, I knew I was In big trouble. I have no idea how he found me. I wouldn't put it past him that he tracked my phone. He didn't say a word to me the whole drive home. I could feel something warm reaching out to me, I think it was Phoenix, her voice panicked and concerned. I ignored it, it was better they stayed out of the way. My dad was dangerous.

When we got home I knew the punishment would start. He walked through the front door into the kitchen and I followed. Before I could do anything his hand swung towards me, I turned away and his fist caught me on the side of my face. Hot fire burned In my cheek, that hurt. His other hand grasped around my neck and he brought his face closer. 'don't ever run away again you little bitch' His grasp tightened and my vision began to blur. 'you are mine' his breath in my face, it reeked of cigarettes and beer. The next punch was to my stomach. I felt the air leave my lungs and I collapsed to the floor. He kicked me and I couldn't help but yelp. He knelt down and pushed me onto the floor. He kicked me again, this time to my face. I screamed but nothing came out, I realised I'd done it telepathically because I could hear Phoenix instantly. '_where are you, are you okay!' _The pain flooded through me like a wild fire. I felt myself slipping out of consciousness and everything going black.

I lay there for what seemed like hours on the hard floor. The cold of the tile seeping into my bones. My body hurt and I couldn't move, I was too numb to move. In the distance I could hear sirens, getting closer and closer. Then came the banging on the door. I managed to gain the strength to scream for help and the door came flying off its hinges. Policemen barged in, screaming with guns in hand. I just led there, trying to breathe.

Behind the officers I could see a familiar face, Pheonix, accompanied by a man with the same dark hair as Xav and Will. It must be Yves. She let go of Yves hand and rushed over, her face pained. Xav followed, his hands brushed over me checking for injuries as the officers checked up stairs. 'Shit, he has hurt her real bad' xav said in a low voice. I tried to sit up but yelped in pain. 'Its okay cupcake, we have got you' he said.

Will came over and picked me up in his arms and I held onto him as if he were a lifeboat. There was something about him that made me feel safe, a feeling I had never known before. The police came into the room and one of them spoke. 'Will he isn't here, we will set up a team and wait here, he won't be far away , the neighbours said he only leaves for short periods of time. Will grimaced

'what about Brooke, is she hurt!' Interrupted Phee. Yves pulled her closer.

'Trace, the sooner we get that monster the better. I have checked her over briefly, she will need to see a doctor to check for internal bleeding' Replied Xav.

'take her back to London, it saves finding a safe house, he won't know she is there. I will get one of my medical colleagues to meet you there, a hospital near here isn't safe for her right now, we don't know what she is caught up in' Trace said. 'there is a police helicopter outside, they will take you home'.

The journey to London was a blur, I was in and out of consciousness. I felt a tight grip on my hand, it was Phoenix. She was telling me it was all going to be okay. Xav had tended to my injuries the best he could but I still ached. I was exhausted and in shock more than anything. I turned my head and looked at Will staring out of the helicopter. I couldn't help myself but reach out to him in my mind. He turned round to face me, his face unreadable.

'You are my soul finder aren't you' he moved towards me. Phoenix beamed, like this was the best news ever. I wasn't sure but what I was sure of was a connection to will I couldn't describe. Then I slipped into the blackness.


End file.
